Happy Birthday, Tommy!
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: On Tommy's second birthday, a lot is happening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** We have never seen Tommy celebrate his second birthday. We saw him celebrate his first, but never his second. Here is how I think he would have celebrated it.

I am so sorry for releasing this so late… had way too many other stories. Anyway, can you guys just pretend that its June thirteenth or something? Please?

Dil refers to Tommy as 'Tobby' in this chapter

Oh, and celrock, I referenced one of your stories

 **Happy Birthday, Tommy!**

 **Chapter One**

Despite the idea being unbelievable, Tommy Pickles was turning two years old today.

Throughout the year, so many things had happened to him from getting lost in the woods to surviving the Gray Plague.

Even despite that, he was still turning two.

That morning, Tommy had been having sleeping well. That is, until he heard the sound of a party horn.

The poor child woke up, cranky, having apparently forgotten that it was his birthday at all. The idea was odd, but when you're having good dreams and you're interrupted by a freaking _party horn,_ then surely you'd be upset.

Turning his head, he saw the owner of that noise; his own brother, Dil.

"Dil, what are you doing?" Tommy complained.

"Well, sorry for wanting to celebrate my own brother's birthday," Dil said sarcastically.

"Birthday?" Tommy asked.

" _Oh, yeah, my birthday_!" Tommy thought. " _I better apologize to Dilly for yelling at him."_

"Um, yeah, the one where you're turning two, remember?" Dil asked.

Yes, a baby who wasn't even a year old yet knew the number 'two.' In fact, as of now, Dil could almost count to ten if he remembered hard enough. Numbers like two and five were plugged into his head by now since he heard them around so much.

"Oh, yeah, my birthday," Tommy remembered. "Sorry for yelling at you, Dilly. I had just been having a really good dream about bein' a super hero!"

Dil giggled. "Two and still acts like a baby," He mumbled.

"Hey, Dilly! I heard that! 'Sides, two-year olds are still technically babies. Remember what Angelica said?"

The two boys laughed together until their mother walked in.

"Good morning, sleepy heads," Didi said.

Although most of her attention was directed at Tommy, she did give both of them a kiss and picked them up. The idea might sound odd to legal guardians who had never done so, although she always carried Tommy out of his room because she wanted to avoid seeing him fall down the stairs. While such an incident had never taken place, the redheaded woman was still cautious.

"Good morning, you two," she told her eldest son as she carried the boys into the dining room.

She sat them both down in their high chairs. Even though there was no doubt that as of today Tommy was two, he was still small enough to need a high chair.

"Here you wonderful kids are. Go on and eat your breakfast while I talk to daddy. Oh, and your friends will be coming over in about an hour."

Didi looked down at them and smiled. "Now, be good while you have company, you two. I don't expect any arguments or issues, alright?"

Tommy nodded and Dil just smiled at his mother. "Good. Now, excuse me while I go talk to daddy."

While Didi spoke to her husband, who had just walked downstairs, Tommy talked to his younger brother.

"Oh, Dilly, this will be the bestest day of my life," Tommy whispered.

"I know, and me and your friends are gonna help make sure that that happens," Dil promised.

"I couldn't 'spect anything least from you, Dilly. I hope that you guys can help me have the bestest birthday and the bestest birthday party, too!"

The purple-haired toddler was right when he claimed that he would have a birthday party. His mother had already arranged for a birthday party about a month ago, in May. It turned out that all of his friends – and one of his enemies – could indeed attend.

As the two Rugrats conversed, their parents, Stu and Didi, discussed Tommy's second birthday party.

"Alright, so everyone that we invited can come, right?" Stu asked.

"Not everyone," Didi replied, glancing at the party list. "The boys' babysitter, Taffy, is on summer vacation with a few of her friends, so unfortunately she can't attend. She did promise that she would come to Dil's first birthday party and Tommy's third, however. She also promised that she would ship Tommy's birthday present since she won't be back for another month."

"Oh. Did she tell you what the present was?"

"No, and when I asked, she said that it was a surprise," Didi explained.

"Alright, then most people can attend," Stu deduced. "We've already agreed that the theme of the party will be Reptar."

"What?" Didi exclaimed. "I never agreed to that, Stu!"

"Well I'm sorry Deed, but I already bought the cake, the curtains, and all that, so there really is nothing that we can do about it anymore!" Stu elucidated.

"Oh, Stu!" Didi said, clearly exasperated. "Reptar scares children! You should have gone for something safer, like, like, Goober!"

"Tommy cries every time he sees Goober, Deed!" Stu exclaimed. "I swear! He began crying at the mall when Chaz picked up one of those dumb old Goober dolls!"

While the two adults continued to quietly argue, their younger son Dil asked Tommy what he would like for his second birthday. Clearly, the younger boy was planning something for his big brother, although Tommy was too excited about finally being two years old to figure it out for himself.

"So, Tobby, what do you want for your secondest birthday?" Dil asked.

"Well, Dilly, there a gazillion things that I want for my secondest birthday!" Tommy exclaimed – although he made sure to be quiet enough so that the adults wouldn't hear him. "Let me start with what I don't want. A _Goober_ doll."

Dil frowned. He wasn't sure if he liked the way that his brother had emphasized "Goober" so very well. Unlike his brother, Dil was a big fan of Goober dolls. They could always make him smile when he was feeling down. Not that he hated Reptar or anything, though. It was just that he preferred Goober.

"Oh, okay," Dil responded. "So, what else don't ya want?"

"That's pretty much all," Tommy told his little brother. "Oh, wait! I also don't want a piece of lint."

Dil nodded. "Well, I'm hopefuliest that Billip and Bill don't bring lint. What do you wanna be at your party?"

"I want it to be all Reptar!" Tommy said with a smile. "Reptar cake – 'cept not with Reptar flavor, cuz I don't think he'd be too yummy or that he would 'preciate us eating him, Reptar balloons, ya know, all Reptar everything!"

While Dil hadn't the slightest idea whether their mother had ordered the Goober theme or not, he just knew that he wanted to make this the best birthday of his older brother's life.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note:** Thank you for the four people who reviewed last chapter! I will try to upload two chapters today since tomorrow I will be uploading the first chapter of my Fourth of July story.

Can you now pretend that it's, like, late June or something? Please? For this story, please don't pretend that it's July.

Once my 'Fourth of July' story comes out, please read it if you can. It will be released tomorrow, I promise.

The story will be about seven or eight chapters. My 'Fourth of July' story should be finished by July seventh or eighth, as well. Quite the coincidence, ay?

 **Happy Birthday, Tommy!**

 **Chapter two**

Breakfast continued with Dil, in his head, of course, listing down the things that Tommy really wanted for his birthday, while their parents argued, nearly forgetting that their children were eating right there. However, Tommy and Dil were much too caught up in their own conversation to realize that their parents were indeed in the middle of a disagreement.

"Okay, so you want a robot Reptar doll and you don't want new socks," Dil clarified. "Along with that, you also don't want lint, or a Goober doll. So 'side from everything Rep-tar, what _do_ you want?"

"Nothin' else much, Dilly," Tommy responded. "Just everything Reptar!"

Soon after, they both finished their breakfast. Dil's breakfast had consisted of a bottle of milk and cereal, while Tommy's consisted of the same cereal brand and orange juice.

Finishing breakfast, of course, meant that the boys wanted to get out of their high chairs and play while waiting for their friends to arrive at Tommy's party. Their eyes searched for their parents until Dil spotted them.

"Tobby, I sawed them, they're right there!" Dil whispered.

Tommy turned his head to see that his younger brother was indeed right. Their parents were right there, and they were arguing, too.

"They're yellin', too," Tommy whispered back.

The boys were at loss of what to do. They both couldn't speak yet, and it wasn't as if they could climb out of their high chairs and tap their mother and father on their shoulders. When a baby is at loss of what to do, they do the most common thing; they cry. Therefore, that was what the two boys did.

Tommy and Dil began crying rather loudly. It caused Stu and Didi to turn around. Didi ran over to both of her children and picked them up. Since Dil was younger, she picked him up first, and then picked up Tommy, who, at twenty-four months, was still small enough to be picked up.

While frowning she comforted her two boys, while Stu attempted to speak soothingly so that he, too, could try to calm them down.

"Calm down, sprouts, it'll be alright," Stu said. "Mommy and daddy were just discussing arrangements for your party, Tommy."

After about another minute of crying, the two calmed down. Didi sighed of relief and walked the pair over to the playpen.

"Now, boys, Mommy will be back in here once your little friends arrive," Didi explained. "I was informed by Zack's auntie that he will indeed be able to come to the party. And, with even more luck, Peter, the King of the Confederacy, will be able to come as well! He had promised a huge surprise! Oh, and your cousin Angelica will, without a doubt, be able to make it as well! Then, of course, you have all of your other friends."

The two brothers' eyes widened and they turned to look at each other with an afraid expression. Didi, however, did not notice this and kissed them both on their heads.

"Now you two be good while Mommy talks to Daddy," Didi told them.

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Tommy and Dil to talk to each other.

"Oh no, Dilly, _Angelica's_ coming," Tommy complained.

The boys' loathing of their older cousin didn't come from nowhere. It came from said cousin bullying them and seemingly enjoying the idea of tormenting them. While neither hated her, they didn't exactly like her, either.

"Meanie," Dil whispered.

Tommy sighed. "Well Dilly, I guess we'll just have to make the best of her. I mean, Angelica's not all bad, right?"

The toddler did not even receive a nod of agreement.

"So, back to that list?"

The older boy sighed, rolled his eyes, and went on to tell his younger brother about his wishes for his birthday.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's note:** Now we actually truly begin the story!

If you had not read chapter two, I advise that you go back and do so! Otherwise, you might be confused.

Since presents will not be revealed until the next chapter, which presents do you think that the following should give?

Peter

Zack and Celeste

Chuckie and his family

The twins, Betty, and Howie

Jesse doesn't appear in this story because from my understanding, he didn't appear until _after_ Tommy turned two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats; the show and the characters belong to Nickelodeon. Peter, King of the Confederacy, belongs to TCKing12, currently going by the name PatchythePirate1999, and Zack, the Rugrats' new friend, belongs to celrock. Reggie also belongs to celrock.

 **Happy birthday, Tommy!**

 **Chapter three**

After about fifteen minutes, the first guest, Peter, arrived. Peter Albany, known by many as the King of Confederacy, was a friend of the Pickles family, and had met them recently.

Since Peter was a king, he had his servants carry Tommy's present. It, from the appearance of it, was huge.

Peter rang the doorbell, which Didi and Stu barely heard over their yelling. Tommy and Dil, however, heard it.

"Who do ya think that is?" Dil whispered.

"I dunno, but I'm guessin' that it's Peter, since he always comes first to everything," Tommy whispered back.

The king, however, did not receive a response from either adult in the house. Raising an eyebrow, he rang the doorbell again, wondering if everyone was awake by then.

By the second time, both Stu and Didi had heard Peter. Didi sighed, now very stressed out from her disagreement with Stu and from the idea of readying everything for Tommy's second birthday party.

She walked over to the door and opened it, a bored expression on her face. She knew that it was rude to do this while answering the door, although she was so stressed that she really did not care. Her eyes, however, widened once she saw that the person at the door was Peter Albany, the king of Confederacy.

"Oh, my!" Didi said. "I did not expect to see you there, sir."

Despite Peter's requests for the Rugrats' parents to refer to him by his name, Peter, they usually either referred to him as 'sir' or 'the king of Confederacy.' It seemed that they accidentally did that so very often because they felt that Peter had power over them. In that case, they were correct, because he did in so very many ways. However, this did not mean that he felt that he should not be addressed by his actual name – not unless he barely knew the person.

"Oh, please, Didi, refer to me as Peter," Peter, once again, requested. "I, despite being a king, am no different than you and your husband. Where is Stu, by the way?"

Stu, hearing his name, showed up at the doorway. "Oh, hello, Peter! Didn't expect to see you there. You're here for Tommy's birthday party, right?"

The younger male nodded. "It appears by you and your wife's surprise and by the fact that your living room appears to be empty that I am the first guest here."

"Yes, you are indeed the first guest to arrive," Didi told him. "Why don't you come inside, sir…? I mean, Peter?"

Peter nodded and walked inside of their house. This, while not being his first time inside of their humble home, was still one of his first. The servants followed him inside.

"Whoa, Peter!" Stu exclaimed once he saw the present that Peter had brought. "That sure is huge! I can't imagine what it is."

"Oh, Stu, don't kid yourself, it isn't that special," Peter responded. "Just a little present that I thought of."

As they walked inside, Peter spotted Tommy and Dil inside of their playpen, smiling up at him.

"Hello, you two," Peter told them, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, yes, the boys just finished eating breakfast," Didi told him.

"Happy birthday, Tommy," Peter told the older male of the two children.

Not long after Peter had said those words, the phone in the kitchen began ringing.

"I'll get it!" Stu and Didi both said at the same time. Realizing that they had both said those words, they, without actually saying it, raced to the kitchen.

As soon as they left, Peter prepared to talk to the two little Rugrats. The King of Confederacy knew that the Rugrats could talk and he had the power of speaking to them. However, he never told anyone about it, because surely they would believe that he were out of his mind or something. Bad publicity was never good for a king.

"Hey, you two," Peter said.

"Hi, Peter!" the two boys said with smiles.

"We sorta 'spected you to be the first one here, since you're always first to come to things anyway," Tommy explained.

"Yeah," Dil agreed.

"Well, now that I'm here, I must say that I'm glad to be here," Peter told them. "Birthday parties are even better than working, in truth."

"You got Tobby a really big present," Dil acknowledged. "Could I get one like that for my oneth birthday?"

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother's vocabulary. "Dilly means first, and, he's right, I can't believe that it's so big! Why, that's the biggerest gift that I've ever seen!"

"You mean biggest, Tommy," Peter corrected, attempting to hide his laughter. "I can't tell you two what it is, though, otherwise that'd ruin the surprise. You'll just have to wait and see what I got. I will, however, tell you that it's something that you've wanted for a while, Tommy."

Tommy smiled at this and thoughts ran through his head of what Peter could have gotten him. Why, perhaps it was his favorite thing. He was certain that Peter wouldn't get him a yucky gift like socks!

"Well, I bet that it'll be the bestest present that a baby could ever have," Tommy said with a smile.

This time, Peter didn't bother correcting Tommy's grammar. He knew that Tommy was barely even a toddler, and that he would learn as time went on.

"Considering the amount of thought and money that I put into it, I sure hope that it is indeed the 'bestest present that a baby could ever have,''" Peter responded.

The next guests to arrive were the party planners. They had boxes and would be putting everything up.

"Stu, that must be the planners," Didi called to him rather lazily.

Despite the fact that she did not want Reptar banners and Reptar cake and ice cream, she was not an evil woman, and therefore would allow them into her home nonetheless.

Stu ran to the door and opened it, seeing that they were indeed the planners. Despite their weight differences, they were both ugly nonetheless. They were not only ugly in attitude, yet also physically.

The first man, the one whom Stu immediately assumed was older, was a short man who was overweight. This man had bags under his eyes, light brown hair that was beginning to turn grey, boring brown eyes, and the worst teeth that Stu had ever seen in his life. The second man, whom Stu, despite the man being taller, assumed was younger, was so skinny that, if one tried, they could see his ribs pointing out of his apron – which, might I mention, were of the ugliest shade of orange. He, too, had short brown hair, although his not only had blonde highlights, yet also a bit more life to it. This man had bags under his eyes and, while he did not need braces, he did indeed have the yellowest teeth that Stu had ever seen.

"I'm Tony," the taller man said.

"And I'm Bert," the shorter one said.

Neither voice had any enthusiasm. It made Stu want to immediately fire them, although he deduced that since they were already there, that there was truly no point in doing so. It would waste both his time and their time. Not only that, but it was highly unlikely that he would find anyone else who was willing to come to the Pickles residence right now _just_ to set up the party.

"Come on in," Stu said, truthfully not so sure of himself.

"Okay," they both said with no enthusiasm as they walked in.

The two took a few things out the boxes and simply got on with their work, not saying anything.

Once they had begun putting up the banner, Tommy and Dil noticed them. Worried, Tommy turned to Peter.

"Peter, who are those people?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, they look like aliums," Dil remarked.

"Oh, kids, those are the planners for Tommy's party," Peter explained. "They set up the banners that say things like 'Happy birthday Tommy.'"

"Well, for someone who sets up birthday parties for two-year olds, they sure don't look happy," Tommy said, truthfully a bit frightened.

"Calm down, you two," Peter said. "Just because they're grumpy doesn't mean that they're going to hurt anyone. They just don't understand the meaning of fun. I suppose that they had rough lives along the line, and therefore have that expression stuck on their face!"

"Oh, well, will there be anyone else comin' to this party, cuz they're freaking me out," Tommy whispered so that the grumpy men wouldn't hear.

As soon as he said those words, the doorbell rang once again. Before Peter could offer to get it, Didi and Stu both ran into the room, yelling that they'd get it.

Once they opened the door, they did not see one family, but two. They saw Tommy's three friends – Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, and their families. Zackary Wehrenberg, known as Zack, was a friend that Tommy and the others had recently met. At first, he and Tommy had not been on the greatest of terms, although now they were becoming friends. Not only that, but Tommy's mother and Zack's aunt were becoming great friends, which was why a few days after they met she invited Celeste and Zack to Tommy's second birthday party.

Once Stu and Didi saw who was at the door, they smiled. It looked like a few more people were there now. Tommy, Dil, and Peter smiled as well.

"It looks like you got one of your wishes, Tommy," Peter whispered.

"Yippee!" Tommy said. "My bestest friend in the whole wide world, his bestest sister, and my newest friend are here!"

Chuckie and Kimi were both holding their father and mother's hands respectively, while Zack held his Aunt Celeste's hand, as well. Despite being a bit older than Dil, Zack knew how to walk, although he couldn't walk long distances.

"Why, hello there," Didi said with her biggest smile. "It seems that you're a bit early, which is why the party planners are still planning. Why don't you all come on in?"

Walking inside, the adults set their children down in the playpen, and walked off into the kitchen, presumably to drink some coffee and chat.

"Oh, Stu's about to put up the piñata right now, he'll surely be done in about fifteen to twenty minutes and that can be our first game," Didi explained before she, along with the other adults, disappeared into the kitchen.

Indeed, her husband Stu should have been setting up the piñata as of then. He, however, was instead searching through boxes to find the one with the piñata in it.

Walking over to the taller man, Stu tapped him on the shoulder. The man scrunched up his eyebrows, and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked, clearly upset and unenthusiastic.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't mean to bother you," Stu began.

"Course you mean to bother me, otherwise you wouldn't be over here," the taller man complained, although he did have a point. "Just get on with whatever the heck you have to say. It'll save trouble and time for da both of us."

"Do you know where the Reptar piñata is as opposed to _this_ one?" Stu asked.

"Reptar piñata?" the shorter man asked, adding himself into the conversation. "What are ya talkin' bout? You didn't order no Reptar piñata, man."

"What?" Stu shouted. "Yes, I did! I ordered it two weeks ago! I thought that the piñata would be here by now!"

"Man, what are ya talking about?" the taller man asked.

The shorter man, Bert's, eyes widened as he realized what Stu was talking about.

"Oh, _that_ piñata," Bert said, tugging at his collar.

"Bert, what are you two talking about?" Tony asked, clearly angry now.

"Err… I might have accidentally sent your son's piñata off to another occasion," Bert admitted.

"What?" both Stu and Tony shouted at the same time.

"Well where did you send them?" Stu yelled furiously.

 **Boston**

On this Saturday morning, Tommy Pickles was not the only boy having a party. All the way in Boston, an older boy named Reggie had thrown a party for himself. He, however, was not having a _birthday_ party. He was simply spoiling himself while his parents were out. The guardian who was supposed to be watching him was fast asleep, and Reggie had been given a voice-changing device, so he decided to use it to his advantage and ordered a lot of pizza.

As for the little girl who was inside of the house with him, Rosie, she was locked in a cage for right now. She wanted to get out, she really did, although none of her friends were currently with her.

"Reggie, let me out of here!" Rosie shouted.

"Shut up, Gummy Bear head!" Reggie ordered. "I'm getting pizza and you can't stop me! Hahahaha!"

However, as soon as he said this, the doorbell rang. Reggie didn't want to get in trouble, and therefore ran to the door, using the voice-changer, although not before grabbing a chair and looking through the peephole.

"I'm Terry Hall, who is this?" Reggie asked with the voice-changer.

Apparently, it was either pretty believable, or the mailman must have been pretty darn stupid.

"The mailman," the middle-aged man replied. "I have a package for you."

"Great, now shoo!" Reggie ordered.

"What?" the mailman asked.

"Just shoot!" Reggie shouted.

The mailman, afraid, ran off. Once he was sure that the mailman was gone, Reggie opened the door to reveal the box.

"Reggie, that was mean," Rosie told him.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to, Gummy Bear head?" Reggie asked before opening the box.

"A meanie," Rosie mumbled to herself.

Before he fully opened the box, Reggie got up and walked over to the cage where Rosie was practically imprisoned.

"I asked you who you thought you were talking to, pinkie," Reggie said strictly. "Could you 'peat that?"

"I said that you're a meanie, cuz you are," Rosie said, truthfully frightened. However, the pink-haired toddler tried her best not to show it.

Reggie shook the cage, his eyebrows scrunched together, while saying very mean things.

"There," Reggie said once he thought that she was frightened enough. "That's what I thought."

He finally finished opening the box and was pleased to find a piñata full of candy.

"Oh, cool!" Reggie shouted. "Now I can _really_ hit something!"

"Reggie, no!"

 **End of Boston**

"I don't know, sir, is there anything that we could do about this?" Bert asked.

"No, no there is not!" Stu shouted, groaning. "My son's birthday party won't be as fun because of this. Not only that, but I wasted nearly twenty dollars on that crap!"

Just before the middle-aged purple-haired man was about to walk into the kitchen to complain to his wife and her newly found friends about the lack of blindfolds in their household, Peter noticed the issue and confronted Stu.

"Stu, I apologize for listening in on your conversation, although perhaps I could send one of my servants back on our jet to pick up a piñata," Peter suggested. "They could even get the newest one from the store."

"As great of an offer as that is, si – Peter, that truthfully won't change the fact that Tommy's birthday party is not going as planned," Stu explained. "I do, however, thank you for such a thoughtful suggestion, and to show my thanks, I shall invite you to come have a drink with us in the kitchen."

Before Peter could tell Stu that it was alright, and that he was fine, Stu told him that he insisted. Peter, feeling that he had lost this argument, walked with Stu, leaving the five Rugrats who were currently there to talk.

As soon as Tommy's father and the teenage king were gone, they all began talking.

"Nice house, Tommy," Zack complimented.

"Yeah, and I gots my present for you over there with the others," Kimi said with a smile.

"Yep, me and Kimi, we got our presents for you from one of the bestest toy stores in the whole wide world," Chuckie announced.

"Uh huh, and me and my Aunt Celeste went to a good store ourselves," Zack told Tommy.

"As happy as I am 'bout that, enough about presents for now, guys," Tommy told them.

"Why?" Dil questioned. "I thought you liked gifts."

"Yeah, me too," Zack remarked, clearly annoyed by Tommy's comment, as he had spent an hour shopping with his Aunt Celeste, only to find that there was a possibility that Tommy didn't even like presents.

"No, guys, it's not that I don't 'preciate your presents, I really do, but I think that something really 'portant is going on," Tommy told them.

"Is it dangerous?" Chuckie immediately asked.

The brave toddler boy put one of his fingers on his bottom lip, as to express thought.

"I hope not," Tommy finally said.

"Well Tommy, I gots an idea," Zack said. "Why don't you tell us 'bout what this thing is and maybe we could help you decide whether it's dangerous or not."

"That's a good idea, Zack," Kimi said, admiring the little blonde boy.

"Thanks, Kimi," Zack said, not seeming to notice that Kimi was looking him over with a huge, loving, smile.

"Well, okay," Tommy said. "I know that Peter told us that they shouldn't, but those two grumpy men over there are really creepy. I don't like them."

"You mean those two scary guys?" Chuckie asked. "Oh, yeah, I think they're dangerous."

"Come on, Chuckie, they can't be that bad," Kimi insisted.

"Sorry, Kimi, but I agree with Chuckie," Zack said. "I think that they might be dangerous."

Kimi frowned at this. Once Zack saw this, he felt kind of bad, since he hated making people cry, especially when they were bubbly and cheery all the time like Kimi was.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't gots a plan for them," Zack quickly added.

"A plan?" Tommy asked. "What kind of plan?"

"Well, they look evil," Zack decided. "What if they're not even peoples?"

"Zack's right!" Tommy declared. "I bet that they're not peoples."

Chuckie shuddered.

"Point is, they're real scary and maybe we shouldn't go near them?" Chuckie suggested.

"What if they're aliums?" Dil suggested.

"Nah, Dilly, but you're probably closer," Tommy told his younger brother.

"Hey, I got it!" Zack said. "What about zombies?"

"Oh, yeah, zombies!" Kimi said, seemingly agreeing. "Zack's right, they could be zombies!"

"Yeah, and we have to 'feat them!" Tommy added.

"Awe, guys, can't we just make peace with them?" Chuckie requested.

"No, cuz they probably don't want to," Zack said. "C'mon, Chuckie, you're three-years old, you deserve some fun! Why don't you help us defeat the zombies?"

"Well, I dunno Zack, maybe cuz it's dangerous!" Chuckie practically yelled.

"Don't be a party pooper, Chuckie," Tommy told his best friend. "C'mon, guys, let's get 'pared to feat the mean old grumpy zombies!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's note:** My friend, celrock, who read and reviewed the last chapter, which I also thank her for, also had some very interesting ideas on the birthday presents! I shall end up using all of them. Ooh, and I also have an idea for some things that Peter's gift could do myself! We'll learn about that in later chapters, though, since I don't want to spoil it right now.

By now, I'd say that we're a bit more than halfway through the story. I'd like for it to have six chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rugrats. Anyone reading knows that I don't. Zack belongs to celrock, and Peter belongs to TCKing12.

 **Happy birthday, Tommy!**

 **Chapter four**

Around the time after they had decided that the people planning Tommy's party were not even human, Phil and Lil came over, along with Betty and Howie.

"Sorry for comin' at this time, Deed," Betty apologized. "The twins accidentally ripped the first presents that we had gotten for the little one, and so we had to go to the store to pick up one. That's why we're late."

"Oh, Betty, Howie, the party hasn't even started yet, but it will be starting in about ten minutes, so don't worry," Didi told them assuring. "You can go put Phil and Lil in the playpen along with the others. Angelica, along with Susie, is to arrive soon."

Betty nodded and walked over to the playpen so that she could set the twins down, while Howie put their presents down. Since they had twins, they had decided to give Tommy two presents, especially since Phil and Lil had ripped the first one.

"You kiddos be good," Betty told them, walking out of the room.

"So, what did we miss?" Lil asked once Betty had exited the room.

Zack and Tommy went on to explain what had happened, and they both agreed that they were probably zombies after taking a good look at them.

Now that the Rugrats had agreed that the party planners were zombies and that they couldn't make peace with them, they had _numerous_ ideas for these zombies.

Decidedly, though, they would have to narrow it down to the two best ideas. This, as you may have guessed, resulted in the Rugrats actually voting. They all knew how it worked well enough by now to actually do so.

After voting, it turned out that most of them voted for Tommy and Zack's idea. Chuckie, however, had chosen not to vote, as he didn't like either of their ideas; both were "too scary."

They all agreed to try Tommy's idea first, since Zack's seemed like it would take a bit more work. Zack's plan was, in other words, a bit more advanced, and they would have to work a lot harder to make his happen.

The plan that Tommy had in mind would be to subtly scare Tony and Bert. In other words, he would like to see them spooked by odd things going around the house.

"What gave you that idea?" Zack asked.

"Guess I've been watchin' too much Reptar," Tommy remarked.

Zack just left it at that. It shouldn't be much of a surprise to him, anyway. Why, if, when they were grownups, an online fandom where one could write stories for Reptar movies existed, Zack imagined Tommy being one of the main writers. After all, he pretty much knew _everything_ about Reptar, and often claimed the T rex to be his hero.

Tommy's plan seemed to be working, yet not enough. They had tried everything that they could to make his plan work, from Phil and Lil hiding ants in the cabinets to Zack and Kimi bringing out the Jack-O-Lantern from last Halloween.

"Tommy, even as your bestest friend, I gotta say that this isn't working," Chuckie observed.

"Yeah, no offense Tommy, but while you did have a pretty good plan, it was a fail," Phil remarked.

Tommy frowned at all of this negativity. Kimi, disliking the negativity, smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Tommy, it can work, but it's gonna take a little too long," Kimi acknowledged. "'Sides, we do still have Zack's plan. Zack, what did you have in mind again?"

"Well, mine will probably take a bit more work and a bit longer than Tommy's did, but I wanted us to wear those face masks that you guys got last Halloween to scare them," Zack suggested.

"Now, Zack, you're one of the smartest peoples that I know, but even as zombies, they're growed ups. Why would they be scared of us?" Lil asked.

"Well, we could grunt at first and since they got so scared because of Tommy's plan, then maybe they'll get even scareder by mine," Zack suggested.

"Great idea, Zack!" Kimi said. "But does anyone 'member where our masks from Halloween are?"

Based on how everyone put their finger on their bottom lip, it basically said that they didn't.

"Wait, I think that my mommy putted them in our upstairs closet," Tommy announced.

"If not, then she probably has them somewhere 'round here," Kimi said.

A few seconds after she said that, Tommy's mother, Didi, walked in, looking a bit grumpy, possibly because of Tommy's piñata. She turned to the babies and unlocked the playpen.

As the woman picked a few of them up, allowing the ones who wanted to to walk, she heard a knock on the door. Didi sighed.

"Stu, could you get the door?" Didi asked.

Sure enough, Stu came walking in and answered the door, revealing Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica.

Compared to her parents, who were wearing their usual business suits, Angelica was actually wearing a party dress. Angelica's dress was purple, similar to her every day dress, with blue polka dots, along with her usual brown oxfords.

"Hi, Uncle Stu," Angelica said much louder than needed.

Inside, it made the babies cover their ears, and a few of them cower in fear. They wondered where Susie was.

"Oh, hi Drew, Charlotte," Stu said, shaking their hands, before leaning down to Angelica. "Hi, Angelica."

"Sorry for Susie not being able to come, she's sick with the flu," Drew explained, walking inside. "I don't know how that happened since it's summer now, but trust me, it happened. She looked so sick when we went to pick her up."

"Poor girl," Stu said. "Well, the sprouts will miss her, but at least they have Angelica here with them."

Angelica smiled at this statement.

"That's right, Uncle Stu, and I'll be super nice to the babies," Angelica said.

That, of course, was a lie, because as soon as she was dropped into the playpen with them, she grinned.

"So, big two Tommy, huh?" Angelica asked.

"That's right, Angelica, I'm turnin' two and there ain't nothin' nobody can do about it," Tommy said.

The older girl gave a 'hmph' sound and turned to Zack, one of the youngest out of them all.

"And you're the new dumb baby, right?" Angelica asked.

"I don't appreciate you calling me dumb, Angelica," Zack told her.

"And I don't 'preciate you being here, but I deal with it, don't I?" Angelica said, chuckling.

"Listen, Angelica, it's my second birthday, so can you please be nice to me and my friends for once?" Tommy asked.

Angelica looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she might follow his advice, and then replied.

"Let me think about it… no," Angelica said, laughing like a witch.

"Yucky," Dil mumbled.

"What was that, brat?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, we're doing something, so could you stay out of it, please?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, knowin' you, you'd try to sabotage it," Tommy mumbled.

"I would not!" Angelica argued.

"Yes, you would, now turn away please," Zack told her. "Guys, let's whisper so that she can't hear us."

"Okay," they agreed.

"Chuckie, why don't you keep watch for Angelica listening to us?" Zack asked. "You're a really trusting friend, and I'm not sure if you'll like our plan."

"Okay," Chuckie agreed, staring at Angelica, distracting her.

This resulted in the two having a quiet argument while the babies discussed their plan.

"SO, we get the zombie masks, and then we scare them so much that they run off," Kimi analyzed.

"That's right, but we have to make weird noises first, because who would be scared of just a bunch of babies in Halloween masks?" Zack asked.

"First we gotta find the Halloween masks though," Tommy said. "Actually, now that I think about it, my mommy probably didn't put them in the closet. I think she forgotted to."

"Me too," Dil agreed.

"Well, that's where Phil and Lil come in," Zack told them.

"We do?" Phil and Lil asked at the same time.

"Uh huh," Zack said. "We're gonna need you two to search around for the box with you guys' Halloween masks."

They smiled, glad that they could be helpful.

"Okay," they said.

Tommy walked over to the lock on the playpen and, using his screwdriver, unlocked it for them.

"Thank you, Tommy," Lil said with a smile.

"Thanks Tommy!" Phil shouted, already having walked off.

"Now, we just gots to take Chuckie and Angelica away from their argument," Tommy acknowledged.

They all turned around to see Chuckie and Angelica still arguing about Angelica's 'personal space.'

"Umm, guys," Zack said.

They didn't respond and continued yelling at each other.

"Guys," Zack said again.

Once again, no response, just shrieks and yells.

"GUYS!" Zack shouted.

The three-year old ginger and the four-year old blonde turned to Zack.

"What do you want, dummie?" Angelica asked.

"I wanted to tell Chuckie that he don't gots to argue with you anymore because we already distracted you," Zack explained.

"Oh, well, thanks," Chuckie said, getting up and wiping dust from off his shorts. "Nice arguin' with ya, Angelica."

Angelica rolled her eyes, yet jokingly replied, "Anytime, Finster."

Meanwhile, the adults and king watched as Stu and Didi argued about Tommy's piñata. Peter, King of Confederacy, had gotten bored with watching this, and excused himself. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Stu and Didi didn't notice, since they were too busy going at each other's skin.

Peter, sighing, walked into the room, only to notice that Phil and Lil had disappeared from the playpen, and that Angelica had appeared, along with Susie not even being at the party.

"Hey, guys, what happened?" Peter asked. "Hi, Angelica."

"Oh, hey, _Peter_ ," Angelica said, bored.

"We sent Phil and Lil out of the playpen to go find us our Halloween masks a few minutes ago," Zack explained.

"Oh, my, and what happened to Susie?" Peter asked.

"Carmichael got sick," Angelica told him.

"You know, Angelica, it's not nice to refer to other children by their surname," the king told her.

"What the heck is a surname?" Angelica asked.

"A surname is a fancier word for 'last name,'" Peter explained. "It saves you the time of saying it's synonym. A synonym is another word for something, before anyone asks."

"Wow, Peter, you're really smart," Zack complimented.

"Oh, thank you, Zack, I try my best," he told them.

"Anyway, as much as I apologize for having to leave, I'm going to go check on the twins, and see if they're alright before returning to the room with adults," Peter told them.

The Rugrats nodded as Zack left.

"Well, this has been a long day," Tommy said, sitting down.

"Yep," Zack said. "And we have an even longer day ahead of us." 


	5. The End

**Author's note:** This is the first time that I have ever uploaded two chapters in one day, I believe. I have decided to upload chapters for this story first because it takes place before my other story, Another Fourth of July!

Celrock, thank you for your suggestions, I used them in this chapter!

This will most likely be the last chapter of this story, so I hope that you like it!

 **Happy Birthday, Tommy!**

 **Chapter Five**

Not long after Zack had said those words did Didi and Stu realize that they were being ridiculous.

"I'm sorry everyone," Didi said. "Stu, you ordered the cake, right?"

"Yes," Stu said. "It's in the fridge."

Didi walked over to the fridge and got out the huge Reptar cake.

"Alright then, it's time for cake, everyone," Didi said. "Stu, could you get the kids?"

Stu, without responding, walked into the room, and found most of the Rugrats in their playpen.

"C'mon, kids, it's time for cake," Stu told them.

They all smiled, and Angelica began cheering, as they were walked into the room with cake. It seemed that Stu was so distracted that he didn't notice that the twins were gone. Well, not until Betty brought up the subject.

"Wait, where are the pups?" Betty asked.

After she said this, the other adults began to realize that she was right. Phil and Lil weren't in the room. Before any of them could frantically begin searching for the twins, Peter walked into the room, holding them both. Betty ran over to him and took her children, hugging them.

"Oh, thank you, sir, where'd ya find them?" she asked.

"They had been in the bathroom," Peter lied. "I found them there, joking around, when I went to the restroom. Thought that it would be best to deliver them back to you."

"As glad as I am to have gotten that behind our backs, it's time for us to eat cake," Didi said, presenting the Reptar cake.

Tommy stared at it with glee, as he had wanted a Reptar themed party, and a vanilla Reptar cake with chocolate frosting was all that a baby could ever want and need.

Stu sliced the large cake into halves, serving the babies first, Peter next, and lastly, he and the adults. They all ate quietly and enjoyed the cake.

Once they had all finished their slice, or slices of cake, they headed back into the room to play Pin the tail on the donkey.

Tommy, being the birthday boy, went first. He ended up pinning the tail on the donkey's eye, which made the adults and a few of his friends laugh.

They went on and on until it was the adult's turn. At this point, the Rugrats snuck out of the room to have a private discussion, with the adults not even noticing.

"Did you guys find the mask?" Zack whispered.

"Uh huh, and Peter helped us," Phil whispered.

"Peter sure is helpful," Lil said with a smile.

"Okay, now all that is finished, let's put on the masks and go scare them," Tommy whispered.

The other Rugrats quietly agreed and therefore, they put on the masks and hid, trying not to make any noise. Once they were sure that they were in the same room as Tony and Bert, they began grunting.

"Man, what is that?" Tony asked.

"I dunno, but it sure is scary," Bert whispered, beginning to shake.

"You think that they're tryin' to play a trick on us?" Tony asked. "You know, cuz you lost that kid's piñata?"

"Hey, you were there too, you could've reminded me," Bert whispered.

In hiding, the Rugrats whispered.

"Zack, I think your plan is working," Kimi whispered.

"Yeah, Kimi's right," Chuckie whispered. "They sure look ascared."

The babies didn't, however, know that the two men could hear their whispers, and that they thought it sounded like ones in horror movies such as Friday the thirteenth, which they had both seen as teenagers.

"Oh no, Tony," Bert whispered. "They're after us! C'mon, let's run!"

As the two adult men began running, even knocking down a few things, the adults had just finished up the last of Pin the tail on the donkey.

"Well, that sure was fun," Betty said. "Hey, I think the pups left again!"

Peter, feeling that he should, once again, lie for the Rugrats, said, "Oh, they're coming back in right now, don't worry."

Believing that a king could not tell a lie, the adults just nodded and walked into the room with presents. They were rather surprised when Tony and Bert actually managed to knock a few of them down.

"What are you guys doing?" Stu yelled.

The two turned around and began walking backwards. As they did this, Bert accidentally bumped into the largest present in the room – Peter's present.

This awakened Peter's present, which was, after Peter ordered one of his servants to unwrap it, was revealed to be a large Reptar doll, similar to the one that Stu had made when they went to Paris.

"Whoa," Tommy whispered, walking into the room. " _Reptar_."

The others too stared at it in delight, wishing for the king to possibly bring them something like that for their next birthday.

The adults, realizing that their children were in danger, scooped them up and ran off into a corner to hide. Before Peter headed off to go stop his robot, he turned around and apologized.

"I apologize for bringing such a huge gift into your home and for violating you guys," Peter said. "I did not expect anything like this to happen. There is, however, a button to make it smaller, and I can do that."

Before any of them could respond, Peter chased after the robot, and found its button, clicking on it. This made the Reptar robot a lot smaller… even smaller than the Rugrats themselves!

Peter, gasping, brought the small Reptar robot over to Tommy, allowing him to hold it.

"Try not to press the buttons," Peter said, gasping. "Otherwise he gets bigger."

Tommy was so happy that he couldn't even describe it. Running over to Peter, he, along with the other Rugrats and the adults, hugged the teenage king.

They all began complimenting him while he blushed and told them that it truly was no big deal, as he could do something like that anytime if he wanted.

Once they felt that they had gotten it past them, they began opening the other presents, beginning with Zack's. Zack, along with his Aunt Celeste, had bought him a telescope.

"It's for adventures," Zack told him. "And it folds up, too!"

Tommy smiled at Zack.

"Thanks Zack, and I thank your Aunt Celeste, too," Tommy said.

Zack smiled back.

Next was Chuckie's present, which was a blue teddy bear that looked similar in appearance to Chuckie's own bear, Wawa.

"Since I gots Wawa, and since Wawa is so good at keepin' me safe, I thought that maybe, during those very few times when you get ascared, and you needed something to hug, then you gots your blue teddy bear," Chuckie explained.

Tommy's smile hadn't faded, and he continued to smile at Chuckie.

"I like him already," Tommy said, squeezing his bear. "Does he gots a name?"

"Well, no, I was 'spectin' you to name him," Chuckie said.

"Well, lemme think of somethin'… hmmm…I want it to be real interestin'," Tommy said.

He thought of names that he had heard over the years, and the ones that he hadn't found to be absolutely boring.

"Hmm… you know what?" Tommy said. "I'm gonna name him Alphi."

"Alphi?" Angelica said, startled by the name. "That's the dumbest name I've ever heard, but if you wanna go with it, go ahead."

Tommy rolled his eyes and continued onto the other presents.

"Kimi's turn," Chaz said.

Kimi smiled as Tommy opened her present, which was revealed to be a Reptar sandbox set.

"I gotted you a sandbox set cuz we all know how much you like playin' in the sand," Kimi said.

"Thanks Kimi," Tommy said. "Really shows our friendship."

Phil and Lil had their presents opened next. They had bought Tommy a train set.

"It's huge"! Tommy said with a smile.

"Yep, and we sawed it on a commercial," Lil said.

"No, _I_ sawed it on a commercial and then you walked in," Phil argued.

"Nuh uh Phillip!" Lil argued.

"Yeah too, Lillian!" Phil yelled.

The others just chuckled as they moved onto Angelica's present. As Tommy opened it, he was delighted to find a toy car, similar to the one that Chuckie had.

"Wow, Angelica, sometimes you're the bestest cousin ever!" Tommy said, hugging her.

"Oh please, Pickles, it was just something that I got from my mommy's job," Angelica told him matter-of-factly. "Nothin' special."

The last present that Tommy was given wasn't wrapped, although it was heartwarming nonetheless. This present was coming from his younger brother, Dil. Dil just giggled and reached into his jumper, giving Tommy a piece of paper. However, this wasn't just paper, it was a drawing on paper, of Dil and Tommy together. Tommy smiled largely while the adults "awed."

"Dilly, this, along with my birthday, is the bestest thing that a two-year old could ever ask for," Tommy said. "Guys, I'm real happy, and I gotta say that this has been my bestest birthday ever!"

"And this has been the bestest time of our lives," the babies replied.

RUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATS

So, that's the end of this story! I believe that this is the first time that I've ever completed a story that wasn't a one-shot. I hope you guys like this! I'm about to go on to upload two more chapters of Another Fourth of July, a story that will also be officially completed by tomorrow! After that, I'll move onto my other story ideas! The next one that I'm going to try to tackle has to do with the Rugrats challenge that I promised my friend, celrock. Celrock, if you're reading this, then I want to tell you that I am sorry for the delay on my Rugrats challenge. My internet has been rocky recently and my television set has been hogged by my parents, and I haven't been able to re-watch the Rugrats episode to actually complete the challenge. I will hopefully have it up either on the twelfth or thirteenth of this month, and I'll send you a private message once it's up.


End file.
